When you are lonley
by Lucy Diamonds y Nayades
Summary: -POTTER VOY A ASESINARTE EN CUANTO TE VEA-gritó desesperadamente Lily, lo que provocó que sus dos amigas se despertaran-ERES EL SER MÁS ODIOSO DEL MUNDOrnCAPÍTULO 3 ARRIBA!
1. ¿De veras quieres que te mate?

**Capítulo 1¿De veras quieres que te asesine?**

Cuéntanos Lily, cuéntanos¿qué te dijo¿Qué te dijo?-decía eufóricamente Lucía

Si, desembucha, rápido si no quieres que me de un patatús en el medio de la sala común-dijo Peyton poniendo su mano sobre su pecho exageradamente- ¿Y tú no quieres quedarte sin amiga, verdad?-dijo poniendo cara de angelito, lo que provocó la risa de sus amigas.

Pey! Tranquila chica, yo contaría todo si tu me dejaras-dijo sonriendo Lily-No paras de hablar ni un segundo

Así era Peyton o Pey para sus amigas. Era una chica muy eufórica, alegre y divertida. Hablar era uno de sus ejercicios preferidos, y a veces se iba de boca, pero era muy leal a sus amigas. Era una chica alta, de cabello largo de color castaño claro tirando a rubio, sus ojos eran color miel y su figura estaba muy bien definida y sus facciones eran muy delicadas. No era muy tímida, pero reservada en cuanto a chicos se tratara.

¡Te besó!-dijo Lucía casi saltando- Cuenta, te gustó, como fue, es delicado, muy romántico, no… ya sé es salvaje, si, si, definitivamente-dijo Lucía haciéndose la película- Se nota, se nota, no me quiero ni imaginar como será en la cama-dijo pensativamente

�¡LUCÍA!-dijo Lily bastante confundida e irritada- Yo no he dicho que me besó, ni siquiera he dicho si me ha hablado.

Pues así era la otra mejor amiga de Lily. Una chica de padres latinos, sin prejuicios en cuanto a hablar con sus amigas se trataba, era una persona de carácter muy fuerte con mucha personalidad y poco discreta. Ella era de altura normal, de piel morena, ojos negros, tenía un cuerpo ideal para una chica de 16 años. Su cabello era largo y ondulado y de color castaño oscuro y tenía reflejos naturales. Y en cuanto a chicos se trataba no era nada discreta ni reservada. Defendía a muerte todos los derechos de las mujeres, no podía escuchar ninguna palabra machista porque realmente se ponía nerviosa y aburría con sus discursos feministas.

Pues, entonces. �¡Cuenta!-dijeron al unísono ambas chicas

Ya lo sé-dijo Luly sacando conjeturas-Abusó de ti.�¡Trató de besarte a la fuerza! Violó todos los derechos de la mujer-dijo muy alterada la chica- �¡Te das cuenta la gravedad del asunto! Lily, no te preocupes, tú quédate tranquila, yo arreglaré este asunto más rápido que volando-esto trató de decirlo tranquila-�¡Ya lo verás! Ya verás de lo que soy capaz de hacer por una amiga, Voy a acabar con ese cretino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Lucía se había subido arriba de la mesa donde Lily tenía sus libros. Todos los que estaban en la sala común miraban la escena que Lucía había montado, todos incluidas sus amigas la miraban como si fuera un bicho raro.

Lily te dije desde el principio que esto era grave y tú no me quisiste hacer caso-dijo Pey sostenido a Luly de la túnica para que no saliera corriendo a asesinar a Mark Ritchie, no quería que su amiga pasara el resto de su vida en Azkaban-Ahora soluciónalo tú-dijo Pey entre medio de los gritos desesperados de Luly para que la soltara.

�¡SUÉLTAME! Déjame que lo mato, y va a aprender a tratar una mujer-Lucía ya estaba fuera de control.

Luly, tranquila, tranquila, no me hizo nada, no me tocó ni un pelo-dijo con mucha delicadeza y paciencia Lily-Por favor siéntate y escúchame ¿si?

Así era Lilian, más conocida por Lily. Era la más paciente y racional de las tres. Era muy inteligente, pero eso no quitaba que fuera muy chistosa. Lo que más odiaba era que no respetaran las normas del colegio ya que era la prefecta de Gryffindor. Era una chica de altura normal igual que Lucía, que a su vez comparadas con Pey eran bajas. Su cabello era de un rojo intenso, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda y quedaban en total armonía con su bello y delicado rostro. Su figura estaba bien formada. Lo que más fobia le daba a Lily eran los chicos, y eso ponía los nervios de punta de sus amigas.

Lily rápido, ya no puedo aguantarla más, tiene mucha fuerza-Pey hacía graciosos gestos de fuerza con su cara

Si ya voy, ya voy-dijo Lily empezando a alarmarse por el comportamiento de su amiga- Lu, Mark no me hizo nada, se comportó como un caballero conmigo-pero Lucía parecía no escucharla, estaba totalmente sacada- Lucía, Lucía…-Lily empezaba a impacientarse- Lucía tranquila…�¡LUCÍA!-gritó Lily a todo pulmón haciendo que otra vez todas las personas que estaban en la sala común se dieran vuelta para observarlas.

Todo había sucedido en cuestión de segundos, el grito de Lily había dejado totalmente anonada a Pey que a su vez había soltado a Lucía la cual se había caído de bruces en el piso haciendo caer todos los libros de Lily en su cabeza. Aquella escena era muy divertida de apreciar. Lily totalmente roja del coraje, Pey sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga (pues la chica nunca se comportara de esa manera a no ser que la sacaran de sus casillas, cosa que solo Potter lograba) y una Lucía totalmente aturdida por lo que acababa de suceder y si a esto le sumamos que estaba cubierta casi en su totalidad por los pesados libros de Lily hacía de esa escena digna de una fotografía.

Lily-dijo Pey con los ojos como una calabaza- ¿Que es lo que te sucedió mujer?-dijo tratando de levantar del piso a una atontada Lucía

Y para colmo de males entraban por el retrato de la dama gorda los perores enemigos de las chicas: Los Merodeadores. Como siempre los chicos venían con aires de galán y con mucha arrogancia. Se notaba a la distancia que eran demasiado egocéntricos.

No lo soportaré. Lo único que me faltaba para sacar la lotería que vengan estos payasos a terminar de arruinar mi día. �¡No lo soportaré! Pensaba Lily mientras escuchaba los suspiros y los grititos que daban las chicas al percatarse de la presencia de los Merodeadores.

Miren pero si son Evans, Turner y Mediana-dijo James con aire de superioridad

Cuántas veces te he dicho que no es Mediana sino Medina imbécil-dijo Lucía por debajo de los libros

Como sea, ese apellido es muy complicad...

Que es lo que te sucede con el apellido de mi amiga, Potter-dijo Pey con sus manos en la cintura

Es inevitable no pueden dejar de llamar la atención-dijo Sirius frunciendo el entrecejo

¡Ah no!-dijo Pey acercándose muy peligrosamente a Sirius- ¡Eso sí que no!

Es difícil admitirlo ¿no?-Sirius tenía una sonrisa burlona

Ya te dije que te callaras, acaso no entiendes, Black-dijo Pey señalándolo con un dedo-¡Ah! pero si lo había olvidado-dijo dándose vuelta y guiñando un ojo a sus amigas-Cierto que Black tenía problemas de comprensión-dijo volviendo a mirar a Sirius con una mirada asesina

Déjala Sirius-dijo Remus poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo- Lo que sucede es que son mujeres y no soportan ser menos que nosotros

Estaba listo…, Remus había puesto el dedo sobre la llaga. Esa había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso, para Lucía eso había sido suficiente, no lo iba a soportar más, que dijeran todo lo que quisieran pero que no se metieran con las mujeres. Lucía había saltado del piso y se dirigía a Remus con paso de rinoceronte. Si una mirada tuviera el poder de matar, los Merodeadores habrían tenido que preparar un velorio para su querido amigo Remus, que en ese momento se encontraba indefenso ante aquella chica convertida en bestia.

MIRA LUPIN-Lucía ya estaba sacada otra vez- YA HE AGUANTADO DURANTE SEIS AÑOS QUE ANDUVIERAS PAVONEANDOTE POR AHÍ CON TUS AMIGUITOS Y OFENDIENDO AL SEXO FEMENINO.-definitivamente aquella chica era peligrosa-NO LO AGUANTARÉ MÁS. LO PEOR QUE PODRÍAS HABER HECHO FUE REFERIRTE DE ESA MANERA A LAS MUJERES-la chica ya sacaba chispas por los ojos-ASÍ QUE YA SABES, VE PREPARANDO EL VELORIO PORQUE TE MATO-Lucía ya había sacado su varita y apuntaba amenazadoramente a Lupin.

Remus estaba plasmado contra el retrato de la Dama Gorda (pues Lucía le había dado un pequeño empujoncito con su varita haciéndolo retroceder hasta donde estaba en ese momento), mientras era observado por todos sus amigos que estaban en estado de shock. Las únicas que parecían disfrutar de aquel espectáculo eran Lily y Pey que no podían parar de carcajearse. Sirius estaba con los ojos desorbitados, miraba a Lupin y luego a James esperando que alguien le dijera algo. Peter se había escondido muy cobardemente (como siempre) detrás de James que miraba aquella escena temiendo por la vida de su amigo. Cuando Lily y Pey dejaron de reírse y se dieron cuenta frente a la situación en que se encontraban, se encaminaron hacia donde estaban Lupin amenazado por una Lucía que estaba totalmente fuera de si. Estaba decidido ellas cortarían de raíz aquel asunto, si lo cobardes de los Merodeadores no se atrevían a hacer nada ella si lo harían…

Tomaron decididamente a Lucía por los brazos, tratando de llevarla a rastras a su dormitorio (cosa que era muy complicada ya que aquella chica tenía mucha fuerza), todos observaban atónitos aquella escena. Lupin aún seguía retractado contra el retrato de la Dama Gorda, el chico estaba totalmente pálido y temía hasta de respirar. Sus amigos no conseguían que sus músculos respondieran, aún estaban impactados por lo que acababa de suceder. Acababan de darse cuenta de que esas chicas si que eran peligrosas y muy…

Finalmente Remus se separó de la pared y se dirigió flaqueando hacia un sillón cercano; tenía que preguntarle a sus amigos que era lo que había sucedido de verdad, porque aún no podía entenderlo.

Mientras tanto Lily y Pey trataban de subir por las escaleras a Lucía que estaba con sed de matanza.

¿Chicos?-dijo Remus aún pálido de la impresión-¿Qué bicho le picó?

NO ME PICÓ NINGÚN BICHO-dijo Lucía pataleando e intentando soltarse para cometer el crimen por el cual pagaría el resto de su vida en Azkaban-ES LA SANGRE LATINA ¿SABES? SANGRE LATINA, ASÍ QUE YA SABES, CUANDO VAYAS A AMÉRICA DEL SUR CUIDA MUY BIEN TUS PALABRAS PORQUE NO SALDRÁS VIVO-dijo Lucía mientras ponía sus manos y pies como traba para que sus amigas no lograran introducirla en el dormitorio.

En la recámara de los chicos de 6 grado se llevaba a cabo una acalorada discusión.

Los Merodeadores estaban reunidos en un círculo en el medio de la habitación (que por cierto estaba muy desordenada, el piso casi no se veía pues ropas, libros, zapatos y otros artefactos lo cubrían totalmente).

Yo tengo una idea-dijo Sirius levantando la mano para que le dieran la palabra

Sirius¿Cuál es tu idea?-preguntó James como buen líder

Mira, yo creo que deberíamos atarlas del techo del vestíbulo totalmente desnudas…-pero Sirius no continuó, porque las miradas de sus amigos lo decían todo- No, no, creo que no-dijo Sirius cambiando de idea-¡Definitivamente no!

Bueno alguien tiene alguna otra idea-dijo James y al ver la cara maligna de Sirius agregó-Productiva-Sirius puso una cara como diciendo "Me cagaste el chiste"

Este…-dijo Peter levantando tímidamente la mano-Yo creo que no deberíamos hacerles nada… ¿y si se poner peor de cómo estaban hoy que hacemos¿Morimos todos?-dijo con una voz temblorosa

¡PETER!

Bueno, pero todos fuimos testigos de lo locas que están esas chicas

¿Qué ahora le tienes miedo a unas mujeres que no son capaces ni de hacernos mover un pelo?-dijo Remus con una voz burlona

¡Nadie dijo lo contrario¡Claro que no! Esas chicas no son capaces de movernos ni un pelo… directamente ¡Nos mueven todos!-dijo Peter-Si sus amigas no la hubiesen frenado estoy seguro que Medina te hubiese asesinado sin remordimientos

¡YA CALLA!-dijo un indignado James-Si tu no quieres no te metas pero nosotros si tomaremos represalia

Así que si no nos vas a acompañar en ésta, puedes irte de este dormitorio-dijo Sirius muy enojado

Pues bien, si así lo quieren…-dijo Colagusano levantándose del piso

¿QUÉ? Vas a irte como una nenita-dijo Remus

No soy una nenita, pero tomen mi consejo-dijo muy serio-Estas chicas son una amenaza para la humanidad

Pues, no para nosotros-dijo James levantándose del piso también-Ellas son unas nenitas histéricas

Claro que si, yo te apoyo Cornamenta-dijo Sirius desde el piso

Yo también-dijo seriamente Remus

Pues, yo no-dijo Peter dándose la vuelta y yéndose

Pero…

Tranquilo Cornamenta, ya volverá

PERO ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE? SE SUPONE QUE ES UNO DE NOSOTROS, ES UN MERODEADOR¿LO ENTIENDEN? NO PUEDE ASUSTARSE POR UN PAR DE NENITAS HISTÉRICAS-dijo James que estaba totalmente indignado por el comportamiento de su amigo-ERES UN COBARDE-gritó James para que Peter lo escuchara.

Pues si, así era James Potter, conocido por sus amigos como Cornamenta. Aunque no lo aceptaba era un chico arrogante, egocéntrico, engreído¡era todo un Don Juan, pero si, había que reconocerlo era muy apuesto¡ah! y lo más importante era muy rebelde, y esto atraía mucho a las chicas. El chico era el líder del famosísimo grupo los Merodeadores. Para colmo tenía su propio club de Fans, cosa que hacía crecer a mil su arrogancia. James era alto, tenía una mirada penetrante y seductora, que no cualquier chica podía resistir. Sus ojos café hacían juego perfectamente con su pelo color azabache que siempre estaba alborotado, no por voluntad propia sino porque era realmente indomable (aunque le gustaba tenerlo de esa manera). Su físico estaba muy bien trabajado por las prácticas de quidditch.

Calma, calma, siéntate tranquilo-dijo Canuto tratando de calmar a su amigo mientras arreglaba su cabello como era costumbre-Ya volver�, ya lo verás; volverá como una mariquita-dijo con un tono de indiferencia-Como lo que es-repuso después

Sirius-le reprochó Remus-Esta bien que sea lo que sea, pero es nuestro amigo-dijo-¿O acaso no lo es más?

Bueno…si-dijo dejando de arreglar su cabello-pero por eso no deja de ser una mariquita, Lunático-agregó rápidamente, él no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

Sirius era una persona terca…demasiado, y al igual que su mejor amigo James era arrogante, engreído, egocéntrico y un Don Juan perdido. Su profesión favorita era conquistar a las chicas y cambiarlas a los pocos días. Era el más bromista de todos y al igual que James tenía su propio club de Fans.

Su físico si que estaba trabajado y muy bien. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso que combinaban perfecto con su pelo negro que caía sobre sus hombros haciéndolo más sexy aún, que al contrario de James siempre estaba bien peinado. Sirius tenía una habilidad innata para conquistar a las chicas con una simple sonrisa. Sus amigos lo apodaba Canuto.

Nunca das el brazo a torcer siempre igual tú-dijo Lunático dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada de enojo a Canuto

Pues mira tú que…

Ya basta ¿si?-dijo muy enfadado James-Lo único que nos falta es pelearnos entre nosotros

Si…tienes razón Cornamenta-murmuró Remus

Ese, ese era Remus. Comprensivo, simpático, inteligente, aunque tenía un poco de la arrogancia de sus amigos y aunque era prefecto le encantaba quebrantar las normas junto con el resto de los Merodeadores. Al igual que Canuto y Cornamenta le encantaban las chicas y su "arma moral" era decirles palabras lindas. Su cabello era castaño claro siempre recogido en una colita. Era conocido como el Merodeador de los ojos de miel, su mirada estaba cargada de simpatía y dulzura, cosa que hacía derretir a las chicas de su club de fans. Al igual que sus amigos tenía el físico muy desarrollado. Su apodo era Lunático, por ser un licántropo.

Eh… ¿chicos?-dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta-Este…puedo…puedo

Si Colagusano pasa-dijo James con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios

Ves te lo dije Remus, te dije que volvería-dijo Sirius saltando del piso y poniéndose en pié en un instante

Si ya sé que me lo dijiste no necesitas hacérmelo acordar-dijo Remus mientras trataba de no ponerse a reír por las ocurrencias de su amigo.

Sirius se había puesto a bailar como una Hawaiana y cantaba una tonta canción que decía: "Te lo dije, te lo dije. Te dije que volvería, te lo dije, te lo dije". Tanto James como Remus y Peter no aguantaron las ganas de reír y explotaron llenado toda la habitación con sus sonoras carcajadas.

Peter. Bueno Peter era el otro Merodeador. Era simpático, tímido y casi siempre pasaba desapercibido ante las miradas de todos, pues sus amigos acaparaban toda la atención, cosa que no le molestaba, con tal de estar "protegido" por sus amigos le bastaba. Era bajito, su cabello era rubio, era rellenito y sus ojos eran negros y fríos. A Peter lo apodaban Colagusano…

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas Lily y Pey trataban de calmar de alguna manera a Lucía que seguía con instintos asesinos hacia Remus Lupin, la chica parecía muy decidida de acabar con la vida de su "querido compañero". Lucía realmente estaba alterada.

Lula, lula, cálmate por favor-decía Lily sin perder la compostura, cosa que era muy difícil.

Por otro lado Pey estaba muy divertida por aquella situación, realmente le causaba mucha gracia ver a su amiga en aquel estado.

¿Y ahora?-dijo Pey tratando de sobreponer su voz a las repetitivas frases de Lucía "AH… LO MATO, AH…SI YO LO MATO, YO VOY A TERMINAR CON LA APESTOSA VIDA DE REMUS LUPIN AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA"-¿Y ahora Lily?-hablar en aquella situación era muy difícil, pues Lucía no dejaba de gritar.

Por fin Lily tomó una decisión rotunda, tenia que hacerlo por el bien de su amiga…

Tengo una idea Pey-dijo casi gritando la pelirroja-ayúdame, ven

Pey hizo caso a las indicaciones que le daba su amiga, así que se arrimó con mucho cuidado (no valla a ser que Lucía le pegara un manotazo) y la tomó nuevamente por el brazo. Con mucha paciencia y valor lograron meter a Lucía en el baño. Lily abría la lluvia mientras Peyton trataba de sostener a una desesperada Lucía que ya sabía cual era su destino. Como pudieron la metieron bajo la lluvia de agua fría. Lucía gritaba como si la estuvieran degollando. Finalmente lograron bajarle los humos a su amiga, aunque tuvieron que mojarse de pie a cabeza ellas también.

Después de secarse, cambiarse y demás al fin pudieron hablar como personas civilizadas (cosa que Lily estaba intentando hacer desde hacía tres horas). Lucía ya era la misma de antes, hasta conversaba normal y todo…

Bueno, al fin-dijo Pey que parecía totalmente agotada igual que Lily, en cambio Lucía parecía tener cuerda para rato-Ufff! Nos diste trabajo

¿Qué?-dijo Lucía tranquilamente

Habías perdido la compostura totalmente, estabas sacada-dijo Lily con una voz de cansancio- Dabas miedo y todo-dijo sonriendo

¿Yo? Discúlpame Lily, pero yo nunca perdí la compostura-dijo muy segura de lo que decía

¿Qué?-dijeron a coro Lily y Pey

Lo que escucharon, siempre estuve totalmente serena

Si eso es estar serena yo no te quiero imaginar como eres cuando estás enojada-dijo Pey irónicamente

Bueno…bueno-dijo Lucía tratando de esquivar el tema del que estaban hablando-¿En que estábamos?-dijo como si no hubiese pasado nada, Pey y Lily se miraron muy sorprendidas pero dejaron que Lucía continuara hablando-¡Ah! Si ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Mark "Bombonazo" Ritchie?

No cambiarás nunca, eres un caso perdido-sonrió Pey al igual que Lily

Bueno…yo estaba tratando de explicar todo lo que había sucedido cuando…

Si, si, ya sabemos todo lo que pasó, no necesitas recordárnoslo-dijo Pey

Así que vayamos al grano-dijo Lula- ¿Se besaron?

No lula, eso era lo que estaba intentando decirte cuando bueno…ya sabes

Todo este problema para que me digas que ni siquiera se besaron-dijo Pey muy indignada-Es demasiado por hoy

Pero ¿que te dijo?-insistía Lucía

Bueno, me pidió para que saliéramos juntos en la próxima excursión a Hogsmade

¡Bien, bien, bien!-saltaba y bailaba Lucía arriba de la cama- Eres una genia-dijo Lucía-Yo supe desde el principio que Mark era un caballero-esto agarró de sorpresa a Pey que parecía que se le salían los ojos.

Lily¿La matamos?-preguntó Pey

Hasta mañana chicas-dijo Lily tapándose hasta la cabeza con la colcha de su cama, Pey siguió su ejemplo; quedando así una anonada Lucía

¡Quiero que me lo expliquen ya¡No hay derecho¡Protesto!-decía con una voz muy graciosa mientras saltaba sobre su cama

Hasta mañana Lucía, duérmete ya ¿si?-dijo Pey dándose vuelta.

**Nota:**

**Hola! Como andan? Esperamos que les haya agradado nuestro primer capítulo de este fict. Ya saben si tienen alguna sugerencia, alguna crítica o duda díganoslo, nosotras trataremos de contestar.**

**Otra cosa, quizá haya gente que ya leyó este fict, iba más adelantado, pero hubo unos problemitas técnicos y tuvimos que publicarlo de nuevo, y aprovechamos para publicarlo como que es de las dos… jeje…**

**Agradecemos a todos los que nos habían dejado rr en el otro:**

**Sarah**** Lilian Potter, Lilychan, vinessa (especiales para ti, vine… te queremos), RoDew, Aurori, Dark Lady Evans (Jejeje… a ti tb te queremos…), roko, choleblackpotter, sara. Si nos olvidamos de alguien, perdón…**

**Bueno, besitos de:**

**Lucy Diamonds & Náyades**


	2. Un comienzo agitado

**Capítulo 2: Un comienzo agitado**

Ya era de mañana en toda Inglaterra, todos los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts se levantaban para comenzar una nueva semana de estudio.

Los primeros rayos de sol habían impactado en la cara de Remus que muy cansinamente se resignaba a no poder continuar con su dulce sueño. Finalmente tomó la cruel decisión de levantarse. Siempre era el primero, y siempre tenía que despertar a sus amigos, porque de no ser por él, dormirían hasta la hora del almuerzo. Desperezándose se dirigió hacia el baño; luego de bañarse, vestirse, peinarse y rociarse con colonia, fue directo a despertar a James.

. Cornamenta amigo-dijo Remus-Levántate ya, recuerda que hoy tenemos pociones a primera hora

. Mmmmmmm…cinco minutos más mamá-dijo James muy dormido

. No mi vida bella, no puedes quedarte más rato durmiendo porque sino tu profesor de pociones te va a matar-dijo Remus siguiendo la broma y haciéndose pasar por la madre de James-Vamos arriba-dijo muy divertido, mientras se acercaba para besarlo en la mejilla

. NOOOOO-gritó James al ver a Remus tan cerca de su rostro-¡Sal que haces¿Te volviste loco?

. Jajajajaja…sabía que funcionaría

. No es muy lindo despertarse a la mañana y ver a un amigo tratando de besarte-dijo James desperezándose en la cama

. ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Colagusano desde su cama

. Hay que levantarse, acuérdense que hoy tenemos pociones doble y a primera hora

. Si ya vamos-dijo Peter volviendo a acostarse

. Entonces no van a poder desayunar-dijo Remus sabiendo lo que sucedería después

. ¡No! Ya me levanto-dijo Sirius atropelladamente-Sin desayuno no me pienso quedar

. Vamos James-dijo Remus acercándose a James-Sirius te va a ganar y se va a duchar primero que tú-dijo con una sonrisa

. ¡Ah no!-dijo levantándose apresuradamente de la cama, tanto que casi atropella a Remus-Yo me baño primero-dijo yendo hacia el baño como una saeta

. ¡Espera! Eso no es justo, yo iba primero-dijo Sirius haciendo el papel de niñito caprichoso

. ¿Volviste tarde anoche Sirius?-preguntó Remus con una sonrisa pervertida

. Sí, la ninfómana de Brooke me capturó-dijo como si fuera cosa de todos lo días

. No cambias amigo-dijo Remus sonriendo

. LO ÚNICO QUE TE FALTA ES QUE TE LLEVES A LA CAMA A TURNER-gritó James desde el baño

. Ya lo verás, ya lo verás-dijo Sirius peinándose frente al espejo-Ya caerá-dijo con un tono indiferente

Remus tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas para con su amigo Peter que seguía en el 5º sueño. Agarró de los pies a Colagusano y lo arrastró hasta tirarlo de su cama.

. ¡Ay! Eso si que dolió-dijo Peter sobándose la panza después de levantarse del suelo.

. Tú te lo buscaste amigo-dijo Remus-¡No saben cuanto me gusta despertarlos de esa manera!

Después de hacer todo lo que tenían que hacer, y después de tener que sacar a Sirius de adelante del espejo bajaron hacia la sala común donde tenían que enfrentarse como todos los días al acoso de las chicas, a James y Sirius les encanaba eso pero para Remus bajar por las escaleras era como tener que besar el detestable profesor de pociones.

. ¿Jamsie cuando saldrás conmigo?-gritaba una chica desesperada

. Luego arreglamos linda-dijo con aire de sobrador

. Sirius, Sirius… ¿Cuándo acabaremos lo que empezamos la otra noche?-dijo Brooke con una voz muy sensual

. Cuando tú quieras preciosa.

Lily, Pey y Lucía que se encontraban bajando por las escaleras de su habitación al ver aquella graciosa escena comenzaron a reírse. Todos se quedaron callados y miraron hacia donde se encontraban las tres amigas que estaban a punto de explotar de la risa. Pey como de costumbre comenzó con su teatro.

. ¡Ay! Jimmy ¿Cuándo saldrás conmigo bombón?-decía muy graciosamente a Lily, esperando que esta le siguiera el juego

. No sé preciosa esta noche ya he quedado con Remus-dijo Lily imitando a Potter

. ¿Sirius cuando vas a estar disponible para tu ninfómana preferida?-dijo Lula imitando a Brooke

. Discúlpame esta noche voy a salir con Sanpy-contestó graciosamente Pey y luego continuaron riéndose

. ¿Qué es lo que ven ustedes?-dijo Lucía hacia todos los que las estaban observando-¿Acaso tenemos monos en la cara?-dijo-Vamos chicas

Las chicas siguieron su camino como si no hubiese pasado nada, mientras eran observadas por las miradas asesinas de todas las chicas del club de Fans de los Merodeadores.

. Confirmo mi teoría-dijo James sonriendo a una chica que pasaba por al lado suyo-Son un par de histéricas

. Están celosa-dijo Sirius sin darle importancia

. Tenemos que planear la venganza cuanto antes-dijo Remus apretando los puños.

. Jajajaja-reía Lucía abiertamente a la entrada del Gran Comedor-¿Vieron…jajajaja…las caras…jajajaja…que….jajaja… pusieron?-dijo entrecortadamente mientras no podía parar de reír

. Black tenía una cara de susto que daba gracia-dijo Pey

. No… pero vieron como se pusieron Lupin y Potter cuando dije que iban a salir juntos-Lily sonreía muy malvadamente

. Así van a aprender a respetar a las mujeres…

. Empezó-susurró Pey al oído de Lily-Ahora la aguantas tú

Las chicas se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras Lucía seguía diciéndoles a las chicas todos los derechos que las mujeres tenían.

Lily se sentía observada, poco después se dio cuenta que Mark no le sacaba la mirada de encima, cosa que frustraba mucho a Lily, no le gustaba de la manera en que la miraba.; sin embargo Lucía parecía estar en la gloria, no paraba de sonreírle a él y a sus amigos, mientras decía frases muy graciosas como "Míralo, no es un bombón viviente" "Lily míralo, no te da ganas de comértelo a besos" y al mismo tiempo se hacía viento con sus manos. Pey solo sonreía de las ocurrencias de su amiga, no sabía como lo hacía pero siempre lograba robarle una sonrisa en cualquier circunstancia.

En eso llegaron lo Merodeadores al Gran Comedor, realmente parecían muy enfadados. Y las chicas de sus clubes de Fans las miraban a las chicas con ganas de asesinarlas. Los chicos se sentaron al lado de las chicas que ni cuenta se dieron, estaban muy entretenidas mirando los graciosos gestos de Lucía.

. Es un bombón Lily-decía muy acalorada Lucía-¡Y mira como te ve!-dijo emocionada

. Ya basta ¿si? Me haces pasar vergüenza-dijo Lily muy nerviosa

. Sí, es un verdadero caballero-dijo Pey muy entretenida mirando a Mark-Es todo un hombre, tienes que aprovechar Lily, hombres como esos no se ven todos los días

. ¿Perdón?-dijo Sirius atragantándose con el café con leche que en esos momentos estaba tomando

. ¿A ti quien te habló Black?

. Nadie, solo que me pareció escuchar algo…pero no…lo debí haber imaginado…

. No, no lo imaginaste, yo dije que hombres como Mark no se ven todos lo días-dijo Pey tomando una tostada con manteca

. Entonces no miras bien mi vida, porque aquí en frente tuyo tienes un hombre de verdad y no una mariquita como ese Ritchie-refunfuñó Sirius

. ¿De verdad, Black? Por favor dime donde hay un hombre porque la verdad es que no veo ninguno-dijo Pey poniendo el dedo sobre la llaga, lo que Sirius que más odiaba era que le dijeran que era poco hombre.

. Mira nenita, yo no estoy para soportar tus caprichos-dijo muy enojado-Si tienes alguna duda ven esta noche a mi dormitorio y te demostraré que soy un hombre de verdad

. Eres un animal-dijo Pey levantándose de la mesa

. Sí, soy todo una animal, no tengas duda-dijo sonriéndole muy sensualmente al oído de la chica

. Eres un enfermo del sexo

. ¿Me tienes miedo mi amor?

. No me digas mi amor

. Entonces mi princesa

. ¡Ay! Me das nauseas-dijo a punto se saltar arriba de Sirius para cortarle la yugular

. Estarás embarazada-eso había sido suficiente para Lucía que enseguida saltó con su discurso feminista

. ¿Y tú que sabes cuando una mujer está embarazada?-dijo muy cabreada Lucía

. Claro que lo sé no soy ningún estúpido

. Pues no se nota

. Pey mejor la llevamos antes de que se produzca la tercera guerra mundial-le dijo Lily a Pey

. Si creo que es lo mejor

. Vamos Lucía, no te rebajes-dijo Lily

. Tienes razón, además mira que papelón hice frente a Mark "Bombonazo" Ritchie

Las chicas habían sido las primera en entrar a la clase de las mazmorras, era muy deprimente entrar en aquella aula húmeda, fría y oscura, y encima de todo tenían que compartir la clase con los Slytherin.

Las chicas esperaba a que llegara el profesor de pociones cundo escucharon una voz fría y arrogante proveniente de la puerta de la clase:

. Pero miren si son las asquerosas sangres sucias Evans y Medina y la amarga de su amiga Turner-dijo Lucius Malfoy que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y a su costado se podía ver a una chica que Lily distinguió como Narcisa

. ¿Por qué no te dejas de molestar imbécil?-dijo Lucía que se había parado de un salto de su asiento y miraba desafiante a Malfoy

. ¿Crees que me das miedo?-dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona mientras acariciaba el pelo de Narcisa que parecía muy divertida.

. A mi tampoco me das miedo estúpido-dijo Lucía

. Y a mi tampoco-dijo Pey

. Ni a mí-agregó Lily

. Saltaron las salvadoras¡Qué miedo!-dijo mirando muy detenidamente a Pey, luego a Lucía y después a Lily

Malfoy era un chico muy atractivo, pero era demasiado prejuicioso, provenía de una familia de magos de "sangre pura" que detestaban a todos los magos que provenían de familia muggle. Lucius estaba en la misma clase que Lily y sus amigas pero pertenecía a la casa Slytherin. Narcisa también era una Slytherin de sangre, también era atractiva pero igual de arrogante y estúpida que Malfoy. Ella era la novia de Lucius.

. ¿No son patéticas?-dijo Narcisa abrazando a Malfoy

. Narcisa tu cuida de tus cuernos y no te metas con nosotras-dijo Lily muy indignada

. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir asquerosa sangre sucia?

. Eso, lo que escuchaste que cuides tus cuernos-repitió Lily-¡Uy! Cierto que ella no sabía que Malfoy se acuesta con todas las chicas que encuentra en su camino.

. No voy a permitir que le digas eso a mi novia asquerosa e imbécil sangre sucia

. Si vuelves a decirle eso me las vas a pagar muy caro Malfoy-dijo una voz proveniente de atrás de donde se encontraba Lucius

. Pero si es San Potter el defensor de las sangres sucias-dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

. Hoy no estoy de humor para aguantar tus insultos así que voy a ir al grano-dijo James con su varita en la mano-Pídeles perdón

. ¿Y que me harás sino?

. Pues tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias

. Ya basta todos ¿si?-dijo Lucía

. Tu te callas sangre sucia inmunda-eso bastó para que Remus saltara arriba de él

. La próxima vez te mato y CONSTE QUE TE PERDONÉ LA VIDA-dijo Remus transformado totalmente

. Lupin déjalo ¿si? No vale la pena-dijo Pey quitándolo del medio

. Cuando quieras te espero en mi cama preciosa-dijo Malfoy guiñándole un ojo a Pey, dejando atónita a Narcisa-Ya es hora que dejes de juntarte con estas sangres sucias

PLAF

Sirius no había aguantado y le había pegado un puñetazo en el ojo derecho, provocando así que Malfoy cayera arriba de una mesa. En ese preciso instante entraba por la puerta su detestable profesor de pociones Knofler.

. ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?-preguntó el profesor con una voz muy severa

. Pues…

. Ya veo lo que pasó-dijo-señor Malfoy explíqueme por favor

. Pues, lo que sucedió es que yo venía entrando lo más tranquilo para asistir a su clase y cuando entré el señor Black comenzó a pegarme sin ningún motivo-dijo con cara de angelito

. ¡MENTIRA!

. Señor Black 150 puntos menos para Gryffindor

. ¿Qué?

. Como escuchó ahora cada uno a su lugar-dijo con mucha arrogancia-y usted Malfoy vaya a la enfermería para que la señora Pomfrey lo cure

. Pero…

. No Sirius no lo empeores-aconsejó Remus a su amigo

. Pero…

. Ya sé que es injusto pero que le vamos a hacer, si le discutimos al profesor va a ser peor-concluyó Remus

. Está bien-murmuró no muy convencido Sirius.

. ¿Acaso tienen problemas de audición?-dijo Knofler muy irritado-Eh dicho cada uno a su asiento que va a comenzar la clase.

Sirius y sus amigos se sentaron refunfuñando por lo bajo, mientras tanto las chicas se dirigían a sus asientos en la primer fila.

. Hoy vamos a trabajar con la poción de verdad-dijo Knofler- Alguien sabe para que sirve- Lily, Remus y Snape fueron los únicos que levantaron la mano-Señor Lupin

. La poción de la verdad se la usa para que la persona que la consuma revele y conteste todas las preguntas a las cuales es sometido, sin mentir.

. Correcto, 5 puntos para Gryffindor, aunque pudo ser mejor la contestación-a Knofler no le gustaba para nada dar puntos a Gryffindor, Remus había fruncido el entrecejo.

. ¿Y cual es el aspecto de esta poción?-preguntó Knofler, Lily, Remus y Snape fueron los únicos que levantaron la mano nuevamente-Señor Snape

. La poción es líquida y transparente-dijo Snape

. 15 puntos para Slytherin-dijo con una media sonrisa burlona Knofler, Remus estuvo a punto de protestar pero Peter lo pellizcó por debajo de la mesa

La clase transcurrió sin otros contratiempos, a no ser lo de siempre que el profesor Knofler le restaba puntos a Gryffindor injustamente y le sumaba Slytherin sin ninguna razón.

Cuando al fin terminó el suplicio de la clase doble de pociones todos se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor. Peyton estaba luchando contra ella misma, no sabía si agradecerle o no a Sirius lo que había hecho por ¿ella? Una parte de ella sabía que Sirius seguía siendo esa persona insensible, arrogante, superficial, egocéntrica, pero otra parte de ella decía que él la había protegido de lo que le había dicho Malfoy¿sería como ella pensaba? Finalmente se decidió por darle las gracias, pero no se pasaría mucho.

Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor Pey le dijo a Sirius que esperara que tenía que decirle algo.

. ¿Si, que necesitabas?-dijo Sirius indiferente

. Pues… gracias Sirius…digo Black-se corrigió rápidamente

. ¿Por?

. Por lo que hiciste hoy con Malfoy…

. Ah…pero eso lo hice porque realmente tenía ganas de pegarle una paliza hace mucho tiempo…no lo hice por nada más

. Ah…bueno chau-Pey se había aguantado las ganas de ponerse a llorar allí mismo, no le daría el gusto.

Pey fue con paso apurado hacia sus amigas que la esperaba expectantes, sedientas de chismes, pero al ver la cara que traía lo entendieron todo así que no insistieron para que les contara lo que había sucedido.

Luego de terminar la comida se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca, porque tenían que hacer un informe de 1 metro para pociones. A las 15:00 PM se dirigieron su primera clase de la tarde de la semana: Transformaciones. Con McGonagall trabajaron en hacer desparecer una mesa y Gryffindor ganó 50 puntos entre Remus, Lily y Peyton. Después les tocaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde estudiaron un hechizo nuevo El_ Patronus_, nadie pudo lograr hacer el hechizo, pero el que más se acercó fue James, y gracias a él Gryffindor sumó 15 puntos más. Luego les tocó Adivinación con la profesora Madame Lissie, que le pronosticó 5 veces la muerte a James, este ya estaba acostumbrado a esto y se sorprendió porque la última clase le había pronosticado 9 veces la muerte y el apostaba cualquier cosa a que en esa clase se lo diría unas 15 veces más. Cuando terminó la aburrida clase de adivinación, todos los Gryffis se dirigieron a los invernaderos para la clase de Herbología, donde estudiaron las propiedades de la planta de los bubotubérculos, en ésta clase sobresaltaron Lucía y Sirius ganando para Gryffindor 30 puntos.

Al final del día estaban totalmente agotados y encima tenían que hacer muchísimos deberes, porque según los profesores se tenían que esforzar al máximo para poder pasar a séptimo donde a fin de año tendían que dar lo EXTASIS. McGonagall les había mandado a hacer dos pergaminos completos como mínimo sobre las cualidades del hechizo para hacer desaparecer las cosas, Adivinación les había mandado a investigar sobre la influencia de los astros en el horóscopo, Herbología les había mandado a hacer 1 metro de pergamino sobre las cualidades de la planta bubotubérculo, para pociones había que hacer un informe de 1 metro y para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras les habían mandado a hacer un informe donde tenían que explicar porque el hechizo Patronus espantaba a los dementores.

Remus terminó todos los trabajos, pero Peter, James y Sirius dejaron el de Herbología y Adivinación para el día siguiente, porque al otro día no tenían ninguna de las dos asignaturas y además estaban muy cansados.

Los chicos se dirigieron a su dormitorio, porque ya era muy tarde y no quedaba nadie en la sala común y porque tenían que seguir organizando su dulce venganza para las chicas.

. Bueno, yo creo que debemos hacer lo que dijimos el otro día-dijo Peter

. No creo que es demasiado suave para lo que ellas nos hicieron a nosotros-dijo Cornamenta

. ¿Y entonces¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó un poco preocupado Sirius, porque era la primera vez que no se le ocurría nada bueno para hacer una broma.

. Pues yo ya sé que les podemos hacer-dijo Remus con una sonrisa maligna en sus labios que asustaba a cualquiera- Acérquense

. Después de un rato de deliberación decidieron:

. Yo creo que es perfecto-dijo Peter

. Es fantástico-agregó Cornamenta

. ¡Genial Lunático!-dijo Sirius golpeando en la espalda a Remus

. ¡Ay! Canuto viejo amigo, tienes que aprender de mi-dijo riendo

. No me pareció nada gracioso-dijo Sirius protestando, mientras los demás se desarmaban de risa por lo que recién había dicho Remus.

. Van a aprender a no meterse con Los Merodeadores-dijo James después de calmarse-Ya verán de lo que somos capaces.

**Nota: Esperamos que les haya agradado. Ya saben lo que tengan ganas de decirnos lo dejan en los rr, si tienen ganas… ¡Jajaja!**

**Un beso para todos**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews…!**

**eleanorlupin: ya habíamos publicado el fict antes, pero con el nombre de Lucy solo, entonces decidimos que lo haríamos de nuevo pero con el nombre de las dos… y si Lucía es una digna mujer latina! Jejeje… muchas gracias por molestarte en dejarnos reviews… muchos besos desde Uruguay! Hasta prontito!**

**Nikar: Muchas gracias por dejarnos tú comentario y no te preocupes que la rata apestosa no se va a salir con la de él (no va poder ser nada de las chicas ni siquiera conocido) asqueroso farsante de mierda! Muchos besos…**

**Sarah Lilian Potter: Gracias, gracias y mil veces gracias! Estuvo genial que nos hayas dejado review aquí en los que antes era nuestro fict… muchas gracias por tus ánimos, nos hace muy bien saber que hay gente que se interesa por lo que hacemos… muchos besos y abrazos, te cuidas…**

**Bien, ya saben, no sean perezosos es tan solo apretar el botoncito "Go" y decir al menos "Hola" eso nos pone feliz… muchas gracias….!**

**Lucy Diamonds y Náyades**


	3. Todo tiene un precio

**Capítulo 3: Todo tiene un precio**

Ya era de mañana en toda Inglaterra, Hogwarts no era la excepción, unos tibios rayitos de sol daban justa en la cara de Lily, (que en ese momento estaba muy feliz disfrutando de su sueño en el cual mataba a Potter) haciéndola despertar. La chica se incorporó muy somnolienta. De lo que no se percató es que justo arriba de su cabeza había un fino hilo, que la chica al levantarse había accionado, todo sucedió muy rápido, de la nada le había caído un tarro de pintura verde que le había estropeado su hermosa y sedosa cabellera roja.

POTTER VOY A ASESINARTE EN CUANTO TE VEA-gritó desesperadamente Lily, lo que provocó que sus dos amigas se despertaran-ERES EL SER MÁS ODIOSO DEL MUNDO

¿Qué atentado contra la humanidad cometió Potter esta vez, Lily?-preguntó más dormida que despierta Peyton

Jajajaja…te ves muy graciosa…he, digo muy guapa…jajaja-dijo chistosamente Lucía

NO CHICAS CUIDA…

Demasiado tarde sus amigas estaban cubiertas de pinturas, azul y amarilla, y se notaba que otra vez se les había despertado el instinto asesino, principalmente a Lucía que estaba más histérica que nunca.

ESTA VEZ SI LO MATO-era la tercera vez que Lucía se alteraba culpa de los Merodeadores en solo dos días-USTEDES SON TESTIGOS DE LO QUE HICIERON, AHORA ATÉNGANSE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS

Las tres estaban muy cabreadas, estaba decidido iban a terminar con la vida de cada uno de los Merodeadores, aunque tuvieran que pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban. Se pararon atropelladamente de su cama, tanto que no se dieron cuenta de que el cuarto estaba totalmente cubierto de hilo.

PLAF

Las tres chicas habían caído de cabeza al piso.

VOY A MATARTE BLACK-gritó alocadamente Peyton

Lily inteligentemente se arrastró por el piso y así pudo esquivar los hilos, se dirigía hacia el baño con intención de lavarse la cara para luego poder concretar lo que tenía en la cabeza: acabar con Potter y sus amiguitos ineptos. Pero se llevó una sorpresa, al abrir los grifos, no salía agua sino jugo fétido que le impactó de lleno en su rostro. Al mismo tiempo que sucedía esto Lily escuchó un grito aterrador que provenía de la recámara, sin pensarlo dos veces Lily salió corriendo, pero no se acordó de los hilos así que nuevamente tuvo un acercamiento con el suelo. Media atontada y desde el suelo logró ver a Pey subida arriba de la cama y gritando como una histérica. Quedaba realmente graciosa mientras gritaba "ARAÑAS, ARAÑAS, ARAÑAS, ME VA A DAR UN INFARTO" mientras saltaba arriba de su cama. ¿Qué era lo que se les podía haber ocurrido a los "ingeniosos" Merodeadores? Habían puesto en las pantuflas de Pey muchas arañas de todos los colores y tamaños, porque seguramente se habían enterado de alguna manera de que Pey tenía fobia a las arañas. Lucía no lo soportó más, así que como una loca (como lo que es) empezó a caminar como una fiera en dirección al ropero, mientras iba arrancando con mucha fuerza todos los hilos que se imponían en su camino.

Voy a asesinar a esos par de locos-dijo intentando serenarse-Pero no les daré el gusto de que me vean en camisones

Lucía abrió con mucha potencia el ropero pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que no había ropa sino que pastas de dientes de todos los colores que habían impactado en su cara y en su cuerpo. Lucía se había vuelto a poner nerviosa, no había esperado ni a sus amigas se dirigía con paso de rinoceronte hacia la puerta…

Remus, Sirius, Peter y James se estaban desarmando de la risa en la sala común, ya había escuchado los alocados gritos de las chicas, y no había nada más placentero para ello que saber que sus bromas habían salido a la perfección y que las personas se ponían histéricas con solo pensar en ellos.

Remus amigo-dijo James golpeando la espalda de su amigo-debo reconocer que te pasaste con esta broma

No fue nada, al contrario es todo un placer ver a tres chicas histéricas por nosotros-dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

En ese momento escucharon más gritos. Los Merodeadores miraron a la dirección de donde había provenido ese grito. Pey, Lily y Lucía estaban como unas momias paradas en la puerta de su habitación, estaban totalmente ensopadas de pies a cabezas. Los Merodeadores habían puesto una cubeta de agua arriba de la puerta para que cuando la abrieran se volcara encima de las ya enchastradas chicas. Los chicos se echaron a reír nuevamente sin dejar de observar aquella escena tan divertida que ellos habían provocado.

Lily, Pey y Lucía salieron con paso firme y decidido hacia las escaleras, que de tan solo pisarla se resbalaron y terminaron sentadas en el suelo de la sala común, una tras de otra.

Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida-dijo James triunfante-¡He visto a Evans en camisón!

¡Que lindas piernas tienes Turner!-dijo Canuto

Nunca pensé que la sangre latina me calentara tanto-¡para que había dicho aquello Remus, había sido lo peor que se le había ocurrido, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía a Lucía encima de él golpeándole con mucha fuerza.

Lily y Pey siguieron el ejemplo de su amiga y se abalanzaron arriba de los otro tres que quedaban.

Todas las personas que estaban en la sala común miraban aquello fascinados. No se podía distinguir muy bien lo que pasaba, lo único que se veía de afuera eran manos, pies, dedos, piernas golpeando a unos aturdidos hombres. El espectáculo no duró mucho porque por el retrato de la dama gorda venía entrando la jefa de la casa Gryffindor: Minerva McGonagall.

¿Quién me puede explicar lo que está sucediendo aquí?-dijo con vos severa la profesora, en cuanto la vieron llegar los alumnos que rodeaban a las personas que se estaban peleando se esfumaron.

Presiento que hoy no va a ser mi mejor día-dijo Sirius desde el piso

Unos momentos más tarde las chicas ya se encontraban en le baño aseándose y refunfuñando por lo que había pasado. ¡No podía ser posible que las castigaran a ellas que no habían hecho nada más que defenderse de unos pervertidos! Además de castigarlos a los 7 alumnos de sexto les había quitado 150 puntos, si seguían así de seguro que terminarían últimos en los puntos de la casa.

¿Chicas, que hice de malo para que me tocara a mi esto?-dijo una despechada Pey-Yo no hice nada malo¿verdad?

Claro que no, son ellos los culpables de todos, ellos son a los que tendrían que echar a patadas de esta escuela-dijo Lucía sentada en su cama a medio vestir.

No puede ser, no…Díganme que es mentira todo lo que acaba de pasar. ¡Díganmelo!-Lily estaba realmente frustrada-No puede ser cierto que yo… ¡yo la prefecta de Gryffindor pierda 150 puntos!-dijo Lily con su cabeza entre las rodillas

Lil no te pongas mal, sabes perfectamente que la culpa la tienen ellos y no tú-dijo Lucía acariciando el cabello mojado de Lily

Ya lo sé pero no es justo, esos puntos los habíamos conseguido con mucho esfuerzo-dijo Lily despechada-¡Y no es justo que una manga de locos venga y eche todo abajo!

Ya lo verás Lily, algún día lo pagarán caro, ya lo verás…-dijo Pey tratando de alentar a su amiga

Si pero…

Lily lo más importante ahora es guardar la calma y cumplir a la perfección el castigo de McGonagall-dijo Pey-Y después vamos a hacer lo que tendríamos que haber hecho desde el primer día en que los conocimos

¿Qué?-dijeron al unísono Lily y Lucía

Hacer como si no existen, para nosotras a partir de hoy esa manga de locos no existe, o sea están bien muertos y enterrados-dijo Pey con mucha firmeza en su voz

¿De verás serás capaz de no darles importancia el resto de tu vida, siendo que comparten todas las clases con nosotros?-preguntó Lily

Al menos lo voy a intentar-dijo bajando la cabeza-Y creo que ustedes también deberán planteárselo como una alternativa-cuando terminó de decir esto se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño

¿Y después la loca soy yo?-dijo Lucía aún fascinada por lo que acababa de escuchar

¿Y ahora que bicho le picó a esta?-dijo Lily

En el baño Pey estaba luchando contra ella misma para no ponerse a llorar, tenía que ser fuerte, no podía mostrarse débil frente a él. ¿Qué era lo que sentía¿Eso era amor¡No claro que no! Absurdo, totalmente absurdo, ella… ¿Peyton Turner enamorada de Sirius Black? Jajaja…totalmente imposible, pero entonces ¿por qué sentía ese vacío dentro de su corazón cuando no estaba cerca de él¿Por qué su corazón empezaba a latir al máximo y sus músculos empezaban a temblar cuando él se acercaba¿Por qué le había dolido tanto que Sirius le dijera " Ah…pero eso lo hice porque realmente tenía ganas de pegarle una paliza hace mucho tiempo…no lo hice por nada más"¿Por qué…? Bueno ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar para ponerse a reflexionar sobre lo que sentía. Además ella no sentía nada del otro mundo, solo rencor por Black, claro que si, eso era...

Peyton se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia la pileta para lavarse la cara, ella iba a ser fuerte y no iba a dejar que un don Juan cualquiera la lastimara.

Ese día transcurrió normal, todos asistieron a las clases, cumplieron con todas las tareas, sumaron puntos para Gryffindor (nada comparado con lo que ya habían perdido: 300) y no se hablaron en todo el día, las chicas ignoraban totalmente a los Merodeadores, cuando ellos iban a un lugar en donde estaban ella, se marchaban y los dejaban solos, cuando les decían algo les daban vuelta la cara y cuando les decían indirectas hacían como que no los escuchaban.

No sé cuanto más me voy aguanta-dijo Lucía muy fastidiada tirando sus libros arriba de la mesa de la biblioteca-Ya quiero sacarle los ojos a Lupin

Y tú porque no sabes las ganas que tengo de cortarle la yugular a Potter-dijo Lily sumergida en un libro

Y yo quiero castrar a Black y Petgriew-dijo Pey-pero no debemos perder la compostura, ya saben que lo que más odian es la indiferencia

Si pero…

Bueno chicas, yo voy a dejar los libros en la sala común, para así después poder ir a la sala de los trofeos-dijo Lily

Te acompaño

Y yo

Esa noche sería el castigo. A Remus y Lucía les había tocado regar y cuidar las plantas del invernadero. Sirius, Peter y Lily tenían que limpiar todos los trofeos de la sala de los trofeos, sin magia al igual que James, Pey, Remus y Lucía. Y por último a James y a Pey les había tocado limpiar la biblioteca.

Ya eran las 21:00 horas, la hora exacta en que tenían que comenzar su castigo, en los lugares que se les habían sido asignados.

Lily ya estaba en la sala de los trofeos donde debía cumplir el castigo junto con Sirius y Peter, ya estaba un poco enfadada porque supuestamente tenían que estar un rato antes de las 21:00 y ya eran las 21:15 y no había ni rastro de Black y Peter.

Finalmente se dignaron a aparecer a las 21:25 cuando Lily ya estaba verde de la rabia.

¿Se suponía que deberían haber estado un rato antes de las 21:00 no?-dijo tratando de ser indiferente pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil

Evans, Evans… ¿cuándo vas aprender que los Merodeadores llegan a la hora que se les plazca?-dijo con una sonrisa seductora Sirius y a la vez guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja que tenía los puños apretados del coraje tranquila Lilian, tranquila, no debes alterarte, esto lo hacen para hacerte enfadar, tranquila pensaba Lily

Como ustedes digan-dijo Lily con una ¿sonrisa? Sirius y Peter se miraron no entendían nada, ellos pensaban que Evans iba a reaccionar mal ante aquellas palabras de Sirius-Vamos a trabajar-finalizó Lily; Sirius y Peter asintieron.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca James y Pey se miraban sin decirse nada, los dos eran muy orgullosos y un poco tercos, así que ninguno de los dos estaba pensando hablar primero. Parecían unas momias vivientes.

Peyton se cansó de estar parada y se sentó en una silla cercana, se acomodó muy cómodamente, puso sus pies arriba de la mesa y empezó a mirarse sus uñas y a acomodarse el pelo. James la miraba como si estuviera mirando un bicho de otro planeta ¿Y a esta que le pico ahora¡Uy! Lo único que me faltaba, tener que cumplir un castigo con una loca antisocial 

Pey no daba señales de nada, ella seguía muy entretenida mirándose las uñas y acomodándose el pelo, entonces James se cansó de estar parado y también se sentó en una silla cercana a la de Pey y la empezó a observar de pie a cabeza, después de un rato de evaluar la situación se dio cuenta de que no era una chica fea, pero que no era de su tipo.

Peyton estaba re-podrida pero no podía permitirse que se le notara, ya lo había decido sería indiferente con cada uno de los Merodeadores. Pero estaba más aburrida que una ostra y encima James la miraba de arriba abajo sin ningún pudor ¿Cómo le da la cara para mirarme de esa manera? No tiene vergüenza pensaba Peyton

Bueno basta-dijo James totalmente artado por el comportamiento de la chica-Tú limpias aquella parte y yo la restante-dijo dirigiéndose hacia la derecha y luego perdiéndose entre las estantería.

Como tú digas-dijo Pey cuando James ya no la escuchaba

En el invernadero Lucía estaba muy entretenida regando las plantas mientras cantaba una canción, hacía de cuenta como que Lupin no existía, en ese invernadero estaban solo ella y las plantas, nadie más. De lo que no se había dado cuenta era que estaba siendo observada muy detenidamente por Remus que había dejado de regar las plantas para mirarla a ella. El chico parecía hipnotizado mirándola, realmente era muy linda, pero muy…

Remus no pudo evitarlo, se fue acercando poco a poco a la chica, no podía evitarlo, algo adentro de él le decía que debía hacerlo…pero él no estaba seguro de si estaba haciendo lo correcto… tenía que hacerlo no aguantaba más…

¿Sabías? Eres una chica muy sexy Lucía-dijo Lupin abrazándola por la espalda y susurrándole al oído

Ah sí-dijo muy nerviosa Lucía mientras seguía regando, pero de lo que no se había dado cuenta era que se estaba regando el pie y no la planta

Me pregunto… ¿Es la sangre latina?-concluyó Remus

¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?-dijo dándose vuelta y mirándolo a esos ojos color miel que tanto le gustaban

Me encantaría linda-dijo con un tono muy sexy

PLAF

Lucía le había pegado una cachetada muy sonora en su mejilla, haciendo que se le diera vuelta la cara. Pero Lupin en vez de reaccionar mal le sonrió:

¿Sabes que cada vez me excitas más?-dijo acercándose a su rostro-Luly

Esto había sido todo… ¿Cómo haría para soportarlo? Él estaba ahí parado frente a ella con esa sonrisa tan dulce y esos ojos que irradiaban cariño, a menos de 2 centímetros de su boca, solo para ella.

Él besó suavemente los labios de la chica, en ese momento un torbellino de sentimientos empezó a circular por cada parte de sus cuerpos, era algo que no se podía explicar con simples palabras, sino con actos. Al principio había sido solo roces de labios, pero ahora se iba convirtiendo cada vez más apasionado. Lucía fue la que profundizó el beso, ahora no solo eran sus labios los que estaban en contacto, sino también sus cuerpos. Lucía había introducido sus manos por debajo de la remera de Remus acariciando su torso. Finalmente le sacó la camisa, dejando al descubierto unos perfectos abdominales que por un momento dejaron embobada a la chica. Remus volvió a besarla con mucha más pasión y desesperación que antes, este introdujo su mano por debajo de la pollera de la chica…

Lucía tiró a Remus arriba de una mesa y ella se subió encima de él…entonces se acordó quien era la persona que estaba debajo de ella en esos momentos y reaccionó rápidamente, separándose del chico mientras se acomodaba la camisa, la pollera y el pelo.

¿Qué es lo que hiciste insensible, inhumano, machista?-dijo Lucía saliendo del invernadero

Remus realmente no entendía ni j, pero¡Si había sido ella la que le había sacado la camisa, la que lo había tirado arriba de la mesa¡Había sido ella la que se había subido arriba de él!

Mujeres-murmuró mientras se volvía a poner la camisa.

**Nota****: Esperamos que les haya agradado tanto como a nosotras nos gustó escribirlo, cualquier cosa que quieran decirnos ya saben, rr.**

**Lucy Diamonds y Náyades**

**Contestación de reviews:**

**Nikar******** Muchas gracias! Nos hace muy feliz que te haya gustado nuestro fict nos hace ilusión! Esperamos que te siga gustando y que no te decepciones este capítulo! Muchos besos…**

**LyraEvelyn****-Black:**** que suerte que a ti y a tú hermana les haya gustado el fict! Nos hace bien saberlo… esperamos que les siga gustando y claro, si tienen tiempo y ganas nos dejen sus comentarios! Muchas gracias! Y en cuanto a Lucía nosotras opinamos lo mismo! Chausi! **

**eleanorlupin******** Gracias por molestarte en dejarnos tú crítica y aquí quedó el capítulo 3, esperamos de todo corazón que te guste! Muack…**

**Vinnesa********No pasa nada por no haber podido escribirnos en el capítulo anterior… no es tan grave que no hayas podido antes! A nosotras nos hace muy feliz saber que estás de nuevo con nosotras! Jeje… Muchas gracias por todas las cosas lindas que nos dices nos agradan mucho, mucho… esperamos tú crítica para este nuevo capítulo! Muchos besos y saludos! Lucy y Náyades…**


End file.
